Big Time Wish OC contest CLOSED!
by lollipop-lyric
Summary: This is the OC contest for my new Big Time Rush story "Big Time Wish". Summary is inside. Remember this is the CONTEST, not the story. No flames, I'm a begginer. The story will be rated T for possible future chapters
1. Big Time Wish OC: open

**Hi. This is the OC entry sheet for my new BTR story "Big Time Wish". It's my first so NO FLAMES!**

**Summary: It all started with making a wish on a wishing well for true love, that BTR's life changed when 4 new girls moved into the Palmwoods. Just one tiny problem... They're from Luke Records, the enemy of Rocque Records. But hey, who said love was easy?**

**I know, summary sucks but GIMME A BREAK.**

* * *

_Ok, so for this story I'll be needing OC's._

_This is the entry sheet:_

Name (First Middle Last):

Nicknames (They need to have a stage nickname. Ex. Posh, Scary Sporty, etc.):

Age:

Birthday:

Appearence (physical):

Personality:

Style (As in what type of clothes she wears):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Food/Drink:

Family:

BTR boy (Kendall, Logan, or Carlos):

Other:

**My OC:**

Name: Alexis Mari Rose

Nicknames: Alex, Lexi (stage name) Marisol ('cause of her middle name)

Age: 16

Birthday: May 21, 1994

Appearence (physical): She has a slight tan, but still pale. Is average height and slightly curvy. Has light brown wavy hair with blonde highlights. Has crystal blue eyes.

Personality: She's an outgoing, adventurous, bubbly girl with a hint of an attitude. She has problems trusting people. She can be sarcastic and bitter if she doesn't know you or trust you. She has a passion for dancing and singing. She is a great listener. Overall she's a strong, confident girl.

Style: She is a girly tomboy so her style is cute and comfortable. She is completely in love with converse. She also sometimes wear uggs. She mostly wears skinny jeans or leggings. AS for shirts, she wears a T-shirt or a long tank top with a sweater or vest. (She has the same style as Alex in Wizards of Waverly Place)

Likes: Singing, dancing, pop, R&B, kids, reading, just having fun, and funniness :D

Dislikes: snobby people, bugs, conceited people, most of vegetables (except carrots, lettuce, tomatoes and potatoes)

Fear: Being abandoned, thunder storms (although she'd never admit it) and death

Favorite Color: Rosy pink, Crystal blue

Favorite Animal: Wolf

Favorite food/drink: chocolate covered strawberries,waffles, mashed potatoes/banana smoothies, Coke

Family: Aunt: Amanda Marson, 36 ; Sister: Annabelle Rose (where have I heard that name?)

, 7

BTR boy: James

Other: Her dad left her when she was 4 and her mom died of cancer when she was 9. She now lives with her aunt along with her little sister. She also has a golden retriever named Hope. Oh, and she still sleeps with her teddy, that her mom gave to her one year before she died.

* * *

**Please, no flames and I will try to choose them all as fast as I can :)**

**-L**

**Y**

**R**

**I**

**C :)**


	2. Last Call

**Hello, young grasshoppers. XD Anyways today is your last day to enter. I will announce the winners tomorrow, January 8. Oh and I changed the summary a little. Here it is.**

**Summary: It all started with a simple wish for true love that Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's life changed when 4 new girls move into Palmwoods after being signed to Rocque Records. Just one tiny problem... No dating allowed between the two groups. But rules are meant to be broken, right?**

**So what ya think?**

Okay, here is a little "progress" that I've been doing with the entries. If you still haven't entered, you still can. But winners will be announced _tomorrow._

**x= out**

**!=still in **

_Mallory Rose Henderson-_**x**

_Rhiannon Margaret Dawson- _**! (But I'd like to change her height to 5'3" or 5'4")**

_Jennifer Louis Schefler- _**x**

_Lily Jamison Thomas- _**x**

_Karina Minley Clearbourne- _**!**

_Jeannie Denise Knight- _**! (But I'd have to change her last name 'cause Kendall has the same last name sooo... yeah)**

_Adela Marie Bonasera- _**!**

_Jazmine Jordon Jonstone- _**!**

_Megan Elaine LaMaida-_** x**

_Melody Rose Constanza- _**x**

_Nessa Rose Walker- _**x**

_Phoenix Memory Cruz- _**!**

_Layson Leah Parker- _**x**

_Jacqueline Jaylie Cruz- _**!**

_Abigail Jane Chippett- _**!**

_Desi Rae Salt- _**x**

_ Anna Marie Oswald_**- !  
**

**Those are the ones who are still in... For now. O.O**

**But remember, even if you didn't get picked, there might be a chance I put you as a character in the story.**

**... -Lyric**

**,_,**

**[O.o]**

**/)_) Owl. He he. =)**

**-"-"-**


	3. WINNERS!

**HEEEELLLLOOO! Today I am going toooo... **

* * *

**Announce.**_ those. **WINNERS!**_

**... **YAY!

Okay, so... the winners are ***drum roll***

**FOR LOGAN- **HorrorGurlxOxO WOOOOOOOO! *gives Logan*

Logan: What am I do- AAAAAAAAHHHH!

HorrorGurl: *carries him to her house*

**FOR CARLOS- **Storm Season *gives Carlos' helmet*

Carlos: *sees Storm polishing his helmet* MIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEE! * tackles Storm*

Me: Hehe. I hope Storm has insurance. :)

**and finally...**

**FOR KENDALL****- **abby1234 *gives Kendall's lucky hockey stick*

Kendall: *sees Abby with stick. is about to tackle her*

Abby: *hits on the head with hockey stick*

Kendall: *falls unconcious*

Me: *looks at Abby in disbelief* DUDE!

Abby: He had it coming.

Me: *falls to the floor dramatically* WHY KEN-DOLL! WHHHYYYYYYYYY? *takes hockey stick and bangs Abby on the head with it*

* * *

**Revenge is sweet. MUAHAHA- *coughs***

**... Anyways Another thing I need is the name for the girl band at Rocque Records. Send me the names. Now. Like. Now. Or my ADORABLE stuffed lemur will form an army with his lemur friends and attack you. O.O And I will start the story as soon as I can. Especially if you give me band name ideas! =)**


End file.
